legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Top Posters
Almost everyone wants to know who the top posters are. The very top ones are well known, but the lower ones are not as well known. This list is all of them in order as of April 2012. This data was obtained using the LEGO.com Members List. Top Posters (1-100) Users with + next to their name are active. The ones without it are inactive or just didn't post anything since the last update. Posters who are officially retired are signified with a "//Retired". Posts counts are to the nearest 10 posts of the active users and the exact count of the retired users as of April 23rd, 2012. All post counts are subject to change. Change if needed. At least once a month. Last Update May 4st'' 2012'' Legends *1. Marcel77799 44,716 *2. Rock-o-Ages 44,316 *3. Alemas 40,651 *4. dude777477 34,992 *5. Guacamole1998 29,350 *6. michaelyoda 28,420 *7. Cr9 26,597 *8. Genralaustin 25,958 //Retired *9. Eragon3443 25,576 *10. lego.minifig 24,870 *11. 8ObiWan88 24,438 Maniacs *12. JohnnyNeutron 22,112 //Retired *13. wertys761 21,214 *14. Riolu777 19,396 *15. Huohana 16,640 *16. Man.city1 16,245 *17. KRRouse 15,500 //Retired *18. Legostudios34 14,500 *19. captainBrickmaster 14,207 *20. Diglett809 14,045 *21. friendlylightspark 14,148 *22. Legodurcheinander 13,929 *23. Empire981 13,802 //Retired *24. Legobrickbuilder4567 13,622 *25. Selucia 13,579 *26. micahstone 13,406 *27. Dwarfminefan580 13,162 Old Timers *28. Personinfo 11,750+ *29. 242oak 11,408 //Retired *30. Ariklego 11,360+ *31. forumuser 11,352 //Retired *32. gho8233 11,312 *33. gslover1 10,700+ *34. Crazyguy65 10,560+ *35. HQuiff 10,510 //Retired *36. Gameking99 10,470+ *37. k9unit13 9,910+ *38. Fancypantsguy8 9,880+ *39. boxorboy 9,879 //Retired *40. littlehorn 9,776 //Retired *41. Kit-Fisto7 9,753 //Retired *42. Adamlenton1 9,730+ *43. Tommy_60 9,589 //Retired *44. JJS495 9,540+ *45. Wiktorsz 9,350+ //Semi-retired *46. spacedude1234567 9,090 //Retired *47. Designerdude101 9,037 //Retired *48. IndyMan97 8,991 //Retired *49. pinkpanther5953 8,730 //Retired *50. Stonewall42 8,637+ *51. eagleeyedan2 8,600+ *52. emjajoas1 8,490+ *53. Toa_Ignika_Life_Toa 8,320+ *54. SDR4491 8,430+ *55. Lindel1324 8,420+ *56. drew1200 8,250 //Retired *57. Ryo-757 8,098 //Retired *58. dino272727 7,920+ *59. ninjalegoboy9389 7,890+ *60. Drizzt421 7,088 *61. Beeky31 7,870 //Retired *62. Brickie52 7,660+ *63. MightyGalidorman 7,566 //Retired *64. U.S.A.guy 7,560+ *65. steelersrule12 7,445 //Retired *66. PHINN 7,220+ *67. Pandamonium2008 7,130+ *68. Dunamisboy 7,090+ *69. Xeez12 6,964 //Retired *70. Legocastlebuilder 6,930+ *71. Danielboone6702 6,870+ *72. Agentlevi jesusrocks 6,778 *73. scorpio360 6,700+ *74. IndyAJD *74. LUTheGoldDigger 6,698+ *75. roboman8 6,650 //Retired *76. masterofthemetal11 6,633 //Retired *77. pohatufan1 6,624 //Retired *78. Mastergoalie 6,560+ *79. sws4 6,549 //Retired *80. Flash21704 6,464 //Retired *81. J-d-j 6,342+ *Swellshark 6,291 *82. Legocat4611 6,233 //Retired *83. Campie1212 6,227 //Retired *84. ZackaryX 6,170+ *85. Shadowtraveller 6,160+ *86. TAKAnuva101411 6,082 //Retired *87. Musashi115 6,040+ Inventors *88. AgentMLN 5,900+ *89. Luke68104 5,880 //Retired *90. Finckboy 5,770+ *91. Tomjfoolery 5,770+ *92. TaliaX177 5,760+ *93. MaverickruleracerRAPTOR 5,750+ *96. Birdbot4444 5,710+ *97. Jhmixer 5,694 //Retired *98. Treecleaver 5,531 //Retired *99. 1999bug 5,517 //Retired *100. Indikid9149 5,570+ *101. Vulkax 5,535+ *102. Buzzm279 5,360+ *103. DarthVil 5,348 //Retired *104. Sharkydog158 5,335+ *105. CharizardMaster20 5,290 //Retired The Dead Spaces As you may have noticed when looking at the lists, there is "Dead Space" between the Maniacs KRRouse and Wertys761, that is over 4000 posts. Even though Wertys in the middle of it, he is only considered passing it, because he is still active. The actual Space is enclosed by KRRouse and JN. The reasons for its existence are probably, that there are either Maniacs who go for Legends after achieving the new rank and pass it, and others who are satisfied with their current position and don't even try to pass the 15,500 posts mark. There is a similar dead space around 25,800 posts, which is soon after a user becomes a Legend. So it is very likely that these dead spaces are dividing lines between users who lose the motivation to post as much after they gain high ranks, and users who continue to try to gain new ranks. An even bigger dead space is expected to be formed in some months, once Guacamole1998 and Michaelyoda pass Dude777477 and Alemas, and Marcel77799 comes closer to Rock-o-Ages. If all of them continue posting as they do right now, some day, there will be an almost 8000 posts long space between Rock-o-Ages and Dude. External links Members of Global Registered Users role Category:Users Category:Lists Category:Statistics Category:Legend Category:Maniacs Category:Old Timer Category:Inventors